First Dance
by GleefulVocalist
Summary: Rewrite of Club Owners & Quinceaneras. Ally asked Dallas to dance, but he says no! What does Austin do to make Ally feel better, READ ON! One-shot!


**A/N: HEYO PEOPLES! Sorry I haven't been writing stories for such a long time! Writers block + the pressure of school = no time! I finally had the idea to write a story that's a rewrite, not out of my head. I had the idea of writing a short story kinda like this with my own characters, but I want to make an Austin & Ally short first. R&R**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"C'mon Ally, now's your chance!" Trish said excitedly. I had the chance to ask Dallas to dance.

Two problems here.

1. I can't dance, no matter how much Austin tried to help.

2. I don't have the nerve to ask him! Don't usually guys make the first move?

Anyways, Trish wasn't the only one on my tail! Austin was also nagging me. "Ally, just ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes!" I didn't want to, but I gave in. "Ugh, fine! I'll go. But don't watch. I'm already nervous enough." "Fine, we won't!" Austin said, and Trish nodded in agreement. _Okay Ally, you can do this._ I thought to myself. I walked up to Dallas, and tried to make my move.

"Uh, hey Dallas!"

"Hey Ally."

"I love this song, don't you?"

I started dancing slowly, but I could tell that people were staring at me, even though they were supposed to be slow dancing.

"Look at me, dancing," I tried to cue him.

"All by myself," I giggled.

"Okay, this is stupid, wanna dance?" I said while becoming serious.

"No, thanks, Ally."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally turned around from Dallas, pale, sadder then I have ever seen someone before. I knew what he said. I could tell. What does Ally see in this guy? Why not me? Why... oh, my, gosh. I think I like Ally more than I thought. I grabbed my crutches and limped over to Ally. Trish followed. "Ally, are you okay?" I asked, while attempting to pull her in for a hug. She pushed me and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm done. Bye, Austin." She said and walked into the girls bathroom.

Oh my god.

How badly did Dallas hurt her?

* * *

~30 MINUTES LATER~

STILL AUSTIN'S P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't handle it anymore. I called Ally. Thankfully, she answered.

"H-hello?" She said while sniffing.

"Ally, where are you?"

"Underthetable."

"Under where? Ha, I just said underwear."

Ally's head popped out from under the table in front of me.

"Under here."

I carefully climbed under, trying not to hurt my ankle.

"Ally? Why are you under here?"

"I'm so embarrassed. I can't show my face in front of Dallas."

"Who cares about him. He doesn't know the real you. Funny, smart, beauti..." I stopped myself.

"What? What was that last part?"

"Nothing, nothing."

_Yikes, that was close!_

Ally gave me a suspicious look.

We got out, and to our luck, a slow song was on.

"Listen Ally, I know you're upset, but to make you feel better, wanna dance?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin just asked me to dance. No matter how sad I was, it's rude to say no. "Okay..." I said, unsure of myself. Did I really want to dance with Austin, considering what just happened. He took my hand, and we swayed. I was quietly humming the tune. It was If I Die Young by The Band Perry **(1.)**, my favourite slow song. It was about a quarter through the song when, of course, Trish and Dez came up to us. Trish went behind me, and Dez went behind Austin. They pushed us together and our lips crashed together. My eyes were bulging out.

Same with Austin.

I kinda liked it. It was my first kiss after all. My eyes slowly closed and then we broke apart. Then we just stared at each other. My mind was racing, I couldn't keep track of all my thoughts. "A-austin?" I stuttered. He wouldn't even talk. I walked outside. _Hmm, who knew my first dance would be my first kiss!_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _That was the only thought I could make out. When Ally walked away, I was kind of confused. Was she talking to me? I must not of heard because I was FREAKING OUT!**  
**

"Dez? Where did Ally go?" I asked. "Outside." He said pointing at the door. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. I saw Ally, sitting on the steps looking at the stars. I sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Ally?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." She said, sounding a little dazed.

"Oh, look, a shooting star," I said. I pointed at the star. "Make a wish!"

Ally closed her eyes and so did I. My wish was, _Ally will say yes if I ask her out._ After that awkward kiss, I started liking her._  
_

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"I wished that I could be able to forget about Dallas." She said. "How about you?"

"Well," I gulped. "I wished that you would say yes to this question."

I took a deep breath. "Ally Dawson, will you go out with me?"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My mind went blank. Austin Moon, overnight internet sensation, asked me out. I smiled. "Sure!"

I noticed Austin looking at my hand. I grabbed it and held it hard. He leaned in. But then, he pulled himself back again. I laughed. I leaned in and kissed him. _Best. Night. EVER!_

**YAAY! I hope you liked it! Remember, R&R!**

**1. If I Die Young by The Band Perry is my absolute fav slowsong!**


End file.
